tyler_benz_dancerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Benz
'''Tyler Aleksander Drew Benz '''is also known as Tyler Benz, he is a dancer, choreographer, model and fighter. Currently a fighter signed to Cage Warriors. Tyler made his choreograpy debut on June 14, 2012. Dancing as back up for Jennifer Lopez. At the same time he was modelling here and there. As well as fighting ameture. Since then, he's gone on to work with Britney Spears, Kesha, Selena Gomez, Katy Perry, Camila Cabello, Ricky Martin, Lady Gaga, Ariana Grande, BTS, EXO and Monsta X all Kpop groups. He attended the 2016 Billboard Awards and performed with Camila Cabello. As well as the 2016 VMA's with Ariana Grande. Early Life * Tyler was born February 28, 1994 (age 25) in Dalby, Queensland, Australia. He lived there until he was 13 years old before moving to the outskirts of Melbourne, Victoria. He went to school with Margot Robbie's younger brother Cameron Robbie, and the two have been close friends since then. * As the second oldest of 5, Tyler has one older brother (Michael Conrad Benz), one younger brother (Seth Hunter Benz), one younger sister (Tayla Rose Benz) and one younger half sister (Maddison River Benz). * He was a gifted child. He played the piano from a young age as well as mutiple other instruments. He started dancing from the age of 3 years old. This led him to teach himself further as his family did not have the money to pay for classes. * His mother supported his dreams, telling him that an artist should learn to at least play one instrument. He was very close to his mother. At the age of 8 years old, his mother sadly passed away due to medical problems. His father was abusive, which led him down a path of drugs and alcohol. Tyler started abusing drugs from a young age of 11. Since then, he had many overdoses. As years passed by, he quit drugs by going to a wellness centre which is mother's sister paid for. He's been going to the gym much more regulary and fighting professionally, signing his official pro debut at the end of 2018. He wants to make it to the UFC one day. * Tyler has been described as a family man by his friends and family. He is extremely close to his Aunty and family on his mother's side. His father passed away a few years ago. He only talks to his cousins on both sides. On the 21st of June, 2018, he became a father to a little boy. Nothing has been said about the boys' mother. Career * Tyler has been heavily involved with music and the creative arts as well as sport. In 2012 he made his professional choreography debut, touring as a back up dancer with Jennifer Lopez. Since then, he's gone on too dance back up for a number of celebrities such as Kesha, Selena Gomez, Katy Perry, Ariana Grande, Camila Cabello, Ricky Martin and Lady Gaga. * He also started working closely with BTS, EXO and Monsta X. In 2013 he helped choreograph BTS's debut music video. Since then he's kept in touch with the kpop idols. He's been linked to Jimin from BTS as well as Wonho from Monsta X. * Late last year in 2018. Tyler signed his first pro fighting deal. He debutted and won his first ever professional fight. He's said in interview, he wants the Cage Warrior Title Belt. Prior to that, he had been fighting as an ameture and had 20 significant wins with 0 losses. * He's a savvy business man at the same time. He owns two businesses and co owns Australia's largest streetwear company "Culture Kings". * He moved to London to start working with Magic Mike London but has taken a break from it, as he described wanting to be more creative with his work. He said he might return to it later in the year. * He's made a number of rap songs, written and produced by himself. Eminem and Drake have been big influences in his work. He always raps about personal situations and real life troubles and victories. He's never professional seeked to be a rapper. He does it for fun and as an outlet sometimes. Facts * Chinese Zodiac Sign: Dog * Favourite DC character: Batman * His voice is low and husky but can easily reach a very high note, he has a wide vocal range. * His favourite colours are purple, black and blue * His star sign is a Pisces * He's not afraid to wear flamboyant coloured clothes. * He can speak fluent german as well as the austrian dialect. Some italian and he is learning to speak some korean so he can communicate with his friends that live there. * He loves Versace and Gucci * He was raised catholic but he consideres himself as either an atheist with scientological beliefs. * He's picky when he comes to his fashion. * People may believe he is bisexual as he hasn't cared about being too close to guys, but he has a track record with women also. He has not addressed this. He has been closely linked to both Jimin and Wonho. * He loves Jazz music and Classical Music for piano playing. * He has many role models but his number one was his mother. * He has 2 best friends. * He has been named the most fashionable by people who know him personally (Gucci Boy) * He loves being a daredevil * He is left handed but can somewhat also write with his right hand. * He was born to a poor family. * He worked 6 jobs when studying at university to support himself. * He graduated high school with a 98.9 ATAR Score. * He went to university and studied a Bachelor of Medicine before pursuing his professional career as a dancer/fighter * He loves PDA, he doesn't care about hiding the fact he might care about someone in public. * He is 6 foot 4 inches. * He likes watching Anime * He's the biggest dog person out there. * He doesn't have a specific type of girl OR guy. * Wonho and Tyler have been seen together as friends quite a lot as well as for Jimin. * He's an exceptional cook. taught by his grandma. * He is very lowkey about the people he works with. He does not address anything. * He's a private person.